<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Woodhurst - lotr - Series pt 2 by TheCrownless2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277165">Woodhurst - lotr - Series pt 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2'>TheCrownless2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Crownless - Lotr series {Aralas AU} [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Book Characters, Community: aragornlegolas, Crownless, Cute, Elvish, Fluff, Lies, M/M, New Town, Protective Aragorn, Rumours, Secrets, Strider - Freeform, Woodhurst, aralas - Freeform, legolas and aragorn, legolas has something to hide, otp, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:13:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn and Legolas get to know more about the strange town and the folk who live there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Crownless - Lotr series {Aralas AU} [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Woodhurst - lotr - Series pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—————</p><p>Light rain began to trickle down the sloped roof tops of the damp town. Aragorn averted his gaze to the strange man leading them to their rooms, gripping the elf's hand tighter feeling his husband shake subtly. "What is your name?"</p><p>The stranger turned with a darkened stare, as he looked away Aragorn noticed a strange scar from the back of his ear running down to his neck, raising a suspicious brow but the king did not want to comment on the matter.</p><p>"I go by many names. But here they call me, Cedrian. And you are the famous king Aragorn? Follow me, you and your men will rest here tonight." The stranger hissed bitterly, talking slow with over pronunciation in his words.</p><p>"Cedrian? .. What name do you go by when you're not in the presence of The Master? You speak as if you have a complex past. I see it in your eyes." Legolas spoke up, bowing his head slightly to keep his hood on to make sure the strangers around him didn't notice that he is an Elf. He knew he awaited execution if they found out.</p><p>The man glanced back with a grim chuckle, almost erie. "You speak as if you've watched trees grow from sprouts, as if you have watched the very creation of Middle Earth. Your eyes betray your age.. Legolas, elvish for Greenleaf is it not?"</p><p>"You speak as if you know elvish." Aragorn intervened before Legolas had a chance to speak.</p><p>"Some."</p><p>Once again, before Legolas could say anything, a man emerged from the shadows and took a hold of the young elf's arm, pulling him into a dark alley. He had a crazed demeanor and a ghostly stare. "You shouldn't be here... Y-you shouldn't have come!"</p><p>"Why?! Is it because of the Master's hatred for Elves?" Legolas asked in a panic but instead of responding, the stranger turned and walked away, his figure disappearing into the dark alley. The elf raised a brow before returning back to Cedrian and Aragorn.</p><p>"Careful, some of the folk here can be a bit.. Under-appreciating of newcomers." Cedrian laughed as he glanced back at the stranger not failing to notice his absence for a short time.</p><p>Aragorn on the other hand didn't seem to realize his elf left him. Looking to Legolas only with a warm smile as he extended his hand for the elf to hold it.</p><p>Legolas glared at Aragorn, moving closer to him and discreetly taking his hand. "Why does the Master dislike the Elves? They've done nothing wrong to him, or his town."</p><p>Aragorn looked to his elf, offering a smile as he squeezed his hand. "That is a mystery yet to be told, Nin mel."</p><p>Cedrian glared back, hearing the two whisper. "I heard stories of you when I was growing up." The man spoke up, not liking the ushered whispers behind him.</p><p>"They tell many stories, some are truth, others are not." The king said softly.</p><p>"You traveled with an elf for a time did you not? A prince if memory serves."</p><p>"The prince of Mirkwood. Do these stories tell of his name?"</p><p>"That is where my memory fails me, I was only a child when my pa would tell them to me. Funny, I thought it was only a bedtime story and yet, here you are. You're taller than what they tell." Cedrian added a chuckle where Aragorn only grunted.</p><p>"And what of you? A silent companion or do you have something to hide under that soft complexion of yours?" Cedrian's eyes fell on the man with the hood. There was something about him that Cedrian didn't like. His eyes were soft yet showed he was older than he was leading on. His skin so fair and soft, his skin betrayed his eyes as he looked young. His eyes showed wisdom and he walked with elegance.</p><p>"I do not share in the common storytelling as you and Aragorn. I may speak when there is a purpose. As for you, it seems you can't refrain from sharing thy memories. Do not speak Ill of the King, for he is noble and kind. If you wish to stay on my good side, do not insult him. " Legolas added softly.</p><p>"Wisely spoken. I do not wish ill will against the king of Gondor, though his allegiance with elves is not shared in this town. Heed your actions carefully around here for I hear rumours spread over the land of Aragorn's companion, a man by the name of Legolas, the rumours tell of this man carrying the king's child." Cedrian turned to face Legolas, stopping them from walking. "Are the rumours true?" He looked directly at Legolas when he spoke.</p><p>Aragorn intervened. "They are not." Keeping a calm demeanour as Cedrian never looked away from Legolas.</p><p>Legolas averted his gaze, trying to keep quiet about the situation. He knew Aragorn was taking care of it. The Elf moved closer to the King as he placed a subtle hand over his stomach. "Do not choose to believe in rumors, for they are spread to bring hate towards the one they talk about." Legolas said softly.</p><p>"You're quite right.." Huffed Cedrain, raising a brow at the king and his men's behavior. He wanted to know more and he could sense there was much they were not telling, but he knew better than to pry at a sensitive subject. He would have to get it out another way. But those were questions for another time.</p><p>Keeping his pretence the man gestured to a worn down building a few blocks down. "There is the Inn. I will lead you to your rooms," The man's voice went hollow as he softly said, "My lord." Aragorn raised his head at the tone.</p><p>As the three continued in silence down the beaten paths, Aragorn took this time to look upon this strange town.</p><p>The men were tough, bearded and looked mean. The paths were full of puddles and the dirt turned to mud as the rain poured down on the village. The buildings were as young as the folk were but weather had destroyed the structures, making them look old and worn down, much like the people here.</p><p>Leaves and fallen branches scattered around the place as a stream flowed through the town breaking up the paths between the houses. The rain poured down harder on the town as the wind picked up, the townsfolk started to head inside their little homes to take shelter. Cedrian knew he needed to get Legolas and Aragorn out of the rain as well so he picked up the pace knowing the inn was close.</p><p>"This is you." Cedrain huffed as he pulled up his hood. "I must tend to the Master now, any room you see fit my lord, we do not accommodate much here."</p><p>The king bowed his head with a soft smile as he gently placed his hand on his husband's back knowing the elf must be tired from the journey. "Thank you, Cedrain. We will speak further tomorrow I'm sure. For now my men and I must rest."</p><p>"Of course. See you in the morning." Cedrain added a queer chuckle as he turned and left. Walking in the now heavy rainfall as if it didn't even phase him, there was much to know about this odd man yet.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>